Nyyrikki Tuoni
"The craftsmanship and power of his weapons have no equal. He is the Chosen One of weaponry." Born of the species the Ylijumalat on the planet of Linnunrata, Nyyrikki Tuoni aka the White Death was a Force Adept who lived during a time of near constant conflict and brought the Ylijumalat species into the Known Galaxy as a recognizable military power. Belonging to his species Force User order, the Samaanit, he gained the title of Ilmarinen, or the Eternal Hammerer after forging in Death itself his legendary sword, Oikeus. Early Beginnings Nyyrikki Tuoni was born of the Ylijumalat species in the Unknown Regions planet of Linnunrata twenty-seven years ago. Nyyrikki's sensitivity to Death was evident the very day he was born when he came into the world as a stillborn: a baby born already dead. It was only through the advancement of medical technology that the personnel of the hospital were able to revive him and bring him into the world outside of Death's embrace, but as a result he was born with a weak body, which he struggled with for most of his life. He belonged to a military family that had carried the Tuoni name for over four thousand years, with his father, Tapio Tuoni, as a Hallitsija, the highest rank in the Ylijumalat military. His father was often praised as being one of the most powerful Ylijumala Force Users and best military minds to ever live, possibly even on par with Ukko, the savior and saint hero of the Ylijumalat, according to some. His friends, Stealehahk and Relke, as well as his older brother, Ji'Kil-Nom, were Force Sensitive like him. Although Nyyrikki was born on the Ylijumalat homeplanet of Linnunrata, at age seven his family moved to a planet that had recently had a colony founded on it to aid in its establishment. For a few months their lives were spent adjusting to the rigors of being part of the construction project, but war soon struck the fledgling colony. The ancient enemies of the Ylijumalat, a synthetic species, invaded the planet, which was ill equipped to defend against a full scale invasion because of it being just newly established. Defenses fell despite a ferocious resistance with high casualties on the side of the unknown attackers, and a small resistance effort began but not before the Tuoni home was invaded. The children in the home including Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends would have been captured if it had not been for the small feline-like Kissaeläin, Valki, a sardonic and rather pessimistic being who took pity on them. It was he who led him to safety to an elder Jedi who had picked up the faint emergency distress beacon of the colony while on an Unknown Regions exploration mission, and Tapio Tuoni agreed to let the aging Jedi take the children back to Coruscant to be trained as Jedi and be safe from the soon be occurring war between the Ylijumalat and their synthetic enemies. Although Tapio was uncomfortable with some of the teachings of the Jedi, he wanted his children to be able to grow up without the horrors of war imprinted upon them. Also in enchange for allowing the Jedi to take them back, the Jedi agreed to wipe the memory banks of his ship that showed his path to the colony as well as not tell anyone of its location. The unnamed Jedi stayed true to his word until his death. Soon after the attack on the colony, the Linnunrata Realm engaged in a short war with the synthetics to drive them back into their sector of the Unknown Regions. The Years as a Jedi and Uncertain Fate The Jedi took Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends back to be trained as Jedi. During the training, Nyyrikki rarely saw his brother and friends and the four soon fell out of contact during training due to being sent to separate temples and enclaves to prevent what the Jedi Council referred to as "a conflict of interests against the good of the Order". It is rumored that Ji'Kil-Nom left the Order shortly before Nyyrikki later did and his two friends, left the Order shortly after hearing about Nyyrikki's reasoning for leaving. Stealehahk and Relke are said to have become Dark Jedi but wandered back to the Unknown Regions never to be heard from again in the Known Regions, but rumor has it Nyyrikki kept contact with them. It was unknown what happened to his brother after he left the Order. During his time as a Jedi, the Masters of the Order spent a good amount of their time attempting to suppress Nyyrikki's memories of his heritage that promoted a much harsher version of justice and order. Often he was reprimanded for arguing with Masters and other students due to him believing that many of the judgments made when dealing with criminals was not enough, and he was nearly expelled from the Order when he used a slugthrower pistol to shoot a criminal in the head after the criminal had been rendered weaponless. Additionally, the Jedi Order tried to the best of its abilities to suppress the Ylijumalat heritage that Nyyrikki often displayed through his courtesy towards women to the point that many saw him as be overly flirtatious and promiscuous. Nyyrikki would become friends with a young girl named Selena during a team mission at the age of 15, and their relationship often strongly bordered on intimacy, much to the disapproval the Jedi Masters and Knights alike. Around the time that Nyyrikki was nearing age nineteen with knighthood just out of reach that he gave her a silver ring with gold etchings in his language under a cherry blossom tree, promising that some day they would share their lives together. Alas, this did not come to be with a series of events that set in motion Nyyrikki's eventual departure from the Order. While stationed on a planet to negotiate peace between several continents, most account said that the Master wanted to leave the planet after the dispute was resolved politically but that Nyyrikki opposed this idea, firmly believing that they should stay to uphold the peace because there was no guarantee that the treaties would be upheld without someone to ensure and enforce cooperation if needed. During their dispute over their course of action, which left them distracted from their surroundings. A sniper originally seeking to shoot the leader of an enemy nation changed targets and shot his Master in the back fatally in an attempt to gain instant fame for killing a Jedi. With the death of his Master, the Council ordered Nyyrikki to return to the Temple in order to send a new and large team of Jedi to resolve the issue. Nyyrikki defied them to remain on the planet to hunt down the sniper. He was later confronted by Selena, who believed strongly in the Council's authority, and she returned his ring while stating that she could not be with someone who tread so dangerously to the Dark Side. To this day, he still wears that ring around his neck on a chain. Fate would have it that Selena and her Master were the one's chosen to replace Nyyrikki and his Master on the wartorn planet. Shortly after, he heard that she had gone missing in the midst of a full out war and went to go look for her despite the Council’s orders for him to remain at the Temple instead of going as part of the rescue mission because they claimed that he was far too emotionally involved. When he found her, she had been mortally wounded, and he was not strong enough to save her with his healing arts. It took nearly three days for her to finally succumb to the fatal wound she had taken to her brain, and all Nyyrikki could do was sit by her side and hold her hand in a desperate attempt to comfort her. She died in his arms after they professed they would always love each other as more than friends despite being Jedi. The death of Selena pushed him over the edge and as he did with his Master's killer, he hunted down every single person involved with Selena's death and subjected each one to execution. For the last person he hunted down, he sought out the most powerful faction leader. Fighting his way through the fortress with the use of unconventional weapons such as slugthrowers and a mini rocket launcher and flame thrower, he reached where the man was in a final confrontation. Putting the man on his knees and taking a vibrosword in hand, Nyyrikki executed the man in front of the holoscreen for the entire holonet to see. After he had killed the man, the Ylijumala looked at the screen with a completely stone face to state that the next faction to move towards war and not towards peace would be annihilated like the beheaded man at his feet. The planet was thrown into a mass scale panic as faction leaders and even common soldiers began to throw offers of peace at each other for fear of the man quickly deemed as "The White Death" for his arctic camo clothing that he had worn while executing every person and the faction leader seen on the holonet. When he brought her body back, he was quickly arrested by the Order for what they declared to be nothing short of an act of war and senseless brutality. The charge infuriated the young man who stated the planet's faction had already commited an act of war when they killed his Master and yet they had done nothing but continue to try and help the planet instead of leaving it to its fate when it was clear they did not want peace. Nyyrikki pointed out that despite executing the men, who were already murderers, he had brought about a hasty peace. The Council fired back it was a peace of fear, but Nyyrikki stated peace was better than more death. Nyyrikki accused them of being too pacifistic, and that their inaction only helped evil and injustice flourish. Crushing his own lightsaber in a fit of rage but keeping Selena's similarly colored emerald lightsaber, he left the Order forever. Returning Home Nyyrikki spent several years traveling throughout the Galaxy simply trying to make a living and get through each day without being noticed for his Force Sensitivity. At the age of twenty-one though he encountered a contact from the Ylijumalat inviting him to return to Linnunrata to be brought back into society. Nyyrikki was at first hesitant due to him having been away for over a decade, but he eventually accepted because he had no other place left he could call home. He returned to Linnunrata, where he trained in the military and relearned his heritage after being reunited with his father and mother. He studied extensively with the Ylijumalat Samaanit, learning their healing, stealth, and spiritual arts, as well as their ancient fighting forms. However, perhaps the greatest teacher that he acquired was his father, Tapio, who became his mentor in the Force, combat, and most of all Ylijumalat metallurgy. During his time on Linnunrata, however, a small period of skirmishes broke out between the Ylijumalat and their ancient synthetic enemies. Nyyrikki took it as a chance to get revenge for the destruction of his earlier life, and he quickly volunteered to serve as a Sergeant and sniper during the conflicts. It was during this time that he kept his alias of the White Death, which was a clever play on the fact he wore camouflaged arctic armor and his last name, Tuoni, was strongly linked to the name of Death. The skirmishes ended after a period of one year, and due to his part in the war, Nyyrikki was granted the rank of commander and given a small fleet of his own, which he decided to use as a scouting fleet in the Known Regions on behalf of the Ylijumalat military. The New Masters and Beginnings While scouting in the Known Regions, Nyyrikki found a new Jedi Master when he met Xilum Oasis, who trained him briefly, but soon Nyyrikki left due to his disagreements with the Jedi Code and the beliefs of Master Oasis. He also unexpectedly found friends in people such as Raven Alora, a young female Jedi. He also found close friendship in Sokaris Ankarin and Eversio, a Sith and Dark Jedi respectively. During his time as the apprentice of Oasis, he met the young female clone of Lady Talon, Mata. Seductive and beautiful, she attempted to convince Nyyrikki to undergo training with as her secret apprentice. Nyyrikki saw it as nothing more than an opportunity to learn the secrets of the Dark Jedi without submitting to them, and to this day he still remains independent from the Dark Jedi. Mata's promise was short-lived when Talon and her lover, the Dark Jedi Ronin, demanded that Mata return with them to Byss. Mata refused at first because she did not wish to be treated like property since she was a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki quickly leapt to her defense when Talon and Ronin tried to take her by force but were quickly defeated. In a last attempt to try and kill Ronin and Talon, Ankarin drew out a thermal detonator and activated it. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process, and Ronin merely blocked the attempt with a Protection Bubble. Eversio, now an apprentice of Ronin, took Mata away to the ship. Nyyrikki was left defeated and injured on the floor. Just before Talon left, she offered to teach him because she sensed great potential in him. However, it turned out Ankarin was still alive, and that the person who had died was in fact a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki decided to take up on the offer made by Talon, and headed to Byss, the current home of the Dark Jedi Enclave. Back to the Stars and the Jedi After awhile of staying at Byss and observing training, Nyyrikki said goodbye to Ankarin, who was going on a distant journey to prepare a new clone for himself. Nyyrikki then went back to wandering the Universe, keeping in contact with Eversio. During his time wandering, he met the caramel color skinned young woman Saphia Cavelle, whom he shared a brief secret physical relationship with while she was publicly with a young Sith named Windu. The relationship eventually ended though when Nyyrikki decided it was ultimately best for them to go their separate ways. One of the primary reasons he broke off the affair was due to the fact Saphia was best friends with the most powerful figure in the Known Galaxy at the time, Tanith, who Nyyrikki strongly distrusted due to her manipulative and controlling personality and willingness to use her body to get what she wanted from men. During this time, he decided to explore his Jedi roots once again, frequently visiting those who had declared themselves the "Jedi Council". Despite meeting those such as Kael Fen, a young female Jedi Master who Nyyrikki would spend hours with talking about the Force and the meaning of life, many of the Jedi "Grandmasters" as they called themselves such as Jade and Neves treated Nyyrikki with relative coldness despite him constantly trying to earn their trust because he knew a large number of Sith and because of his close friendship with Kael. As a result, his dislike for Old Code Jedi was rekindled, and he would often openly question the authority of the self-proclaimed Grandmasters. Despite all of this, when a Jedi with the nickname Saber was captured by a Sith named Darth Jameo, Nyyrikki led the rescue with all the ships he had since the Jedi had none to fight off the Sith's fleet. The rescue was successful, and Saber was taken to safety. All was not well though when the Sith's apprentice arrived to warn Nyyrikki that there was a bounty on his head. Nyyrikki naturally refused to back down, and the apprentice agreed to help him trick the Master into thinking Nyyrikki was dead by presenting a skull to the Master.The plan fell through unfortunately, and the apprentice returned badly injured long enough to warn Nyyrikki that Darth Jameo was coming to kill him. The Sith arrived, and the two engaged in combat with Nyyrikki injuring the Sith's throat and lungs several times until finally out of desperation the Sith cast a miniature thought bomb at him. Nyyrikki however countered by containing the attack within a Protection Bubble with the aid of a couple Jedi who finally stepped in after observing the fight the whole time, primarily due to Kael practically ordering them to intervene. Unfortunately, Nyyrikki was still badly injured in the process because the Jedi did not act fast enough, and he decided to end it finally by using a Force Crush on Darth Jameo's windpipe. The Sith was killed, and Nyyrikki was saved thanks to one of the Jedi using the Force to sustain his life long enough to put him within a bacta tank. For the next week, he spent his time within a bacta tank recovering not only from wounds of the duel, but also because all this time after Selena's death Nyyrikki had taken up smoking cigars, which had been slowly damaging his lungs, until finally he was released good as new and left to begin exploring the Galaxy again. Before he had left though, it is said that slowly he had developed strong feelings for Kael, possibly stronger than he had ever had or will ever feel for a woman, and that to this day he still carries them. His strong feelings for Kael were a result of the fact was not only was she beautiful, but she also had a complex personality to both supported and defied the Old Jedi Code. She was the only love interest who Nyyrikki felt intrigued with and shared a relationship based primarily on personality and intellect by rather than a nearly or completely physical relationship although eventually they did consummate their feelings in an evening together. The Gray Jedi Council and Expanding Horizons After awhile, he stumbled upon the homeplanet of the Gray Jedi Council, and quickly took control it, even setting up a large colony. However, he was forced to share control with the Dark Jedi Enclave (DJE) despite his politcal tensions with their leader Ronin because he did not wish to reveal his army yet. As time passed, numerous Gray Jedi arrived to challenge the DJE’s control of the planet. The DJE pulled out to avoid confrontation, and Nyyrikki was forced to give in to the half dozen Gray Jedi assembled, all of which had armies ready to arrive if they had to use force. Nyyrikki bitterly handed over the planet in hopes that giving control to the Grays would breathe life back into the nearly abandoned planet, but it did not come to be. Soon it was only Nyyrikki again with his colony trying to keep the planet running. After surviving and destroying a viral epidemic with the aid of two powerful Sith named Divine and Jarypt, Nyyrikki and the Yiljumalat left the planet behind, deciding to cut their loses. During his time on the planet though, Nyyrikki had begun to take more interest in his species heritage and their technology and weaponry by establishing the arms dealing business, Tursas Enterprises. With the passage of time, Nyyrikki studied and gained knowledge to make the best weapons in the Galaxy, and he would later go on to make custom weapons for figures such as Iniquitous, William Reign, Eversio, Lahash De Fortia, Pyros, and Valandil the True Assassin. New People During Nyyrikki’s wandering around the Galaxy, he met new people such as Dark Lord Cyndarrus. In time, Cyndarrus was supposedly killed in action, but one of his clones soon took his place, Tsavong Cyn, who was Vong-formed. This clone would marry the young Ashya Hanac, who would give birth to a boy named Sata’ak. However, Cyndarrus soon returned and killed his clone. Sadly Ashya and Sata'ak would be later killed via a bombing by an unknown assailant. Nyyrikki would also meet the exotic Cathar, Ania Ash'naii, who made it a habit of pouncing on him as a method of greeting him. Over time, their friendship developed into a romance, and for a time they were happy. As time passed though, their differences became more and more obvious, and they soon split apart because they realized that their heritages with her as a Sith with strong emotion and fear of admitting her love and him as a Samaanit who was always in control of him emotions would always come between them. However, they split on good terms, admitting that despite their differences, they had truly treasured the time they had spent together. The Rise of the Ylijumalat After wandering a short while, the group found Ilum, an ancient planet of the Jedi. Quickly setting up a colony, Nyyrikki and his people hoped for some long term peace and isolation. However, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ssi-ruuk species soon besieged them. Out-numbered four to one, they fought back fiercely and were able to hold them off long enough for the Vegemite Sith Enclave, Dark Jedi Order which now headed by Cthulu Plaga a friend of Eversio and him, and the Phoenix Imperium to arrive. The Ssi-ruuk retreated and soon offered to become Nyyrikki’s allies, and the Vong were greatly beaten to the point of almost utter destruction and were forced to retreat. In addition to finding Ilum, they found Adumar, a planet famous for its blastsword duelists and starfighters. Nyyrikki soon rose in power and was declared Perator to the displeasure of some of the nobles. Soon after, the Ylijumalat revealed the name of their species publicly in the Universe, soon making military and economic treaties with the Iron Fists, Dark Jedi Order, and Ssi-ruuk Imperium. Nyyrikki then suddenly returned to Linnunrata at short notice. He has never revealed the nature of his visit, but he did bring back with him the feline, Valki, as his companion. It is rumored among the ranks of his people that Valki was sent on behalf of the Ylijumalat Council. Nyyrikki gave basic Force training to a young woman by the name of Meera Oryan briefly at this time, but responsibilities of running his faction soon got in the way, and they fell out of contact. Newfound Love and The Teachings of Valandil After a few relationships that ended in sorrow, Nyyrikki finally met the beautiful and young Twi'lek, Maline Savo, who had been fleeing the Alderaanian government due to assassinating the king. They at first were only host and guest, but soon began to develop deeper feelings after spending an extended period of time together. As a result Nyyrikki agreed to offer her sanctuary to her from the Alderaanians. Eventually they admitted after sharing intimacy with each other that they cared deeply for each other. However, because of the Ylijumalat's xenophobia of those not of their kind, they soon realized that they would have to overcome the traditions of the Ylijumalat. The only solution was for Maline to become adopted into the society through a ritual that was supposedly nearly impossible to survive. However, Maline agreed to undergo it. Soon she went through the ritual and was accepted into the Ylijumalat, although due to the ritual being done by Nyyrikki, it's legitimacy was questionable and not approved by the Ylijumalat government. Shortly after, Nyyrikki asked her to marry him, to which she replied yes. They moved to the Imperial Base where they would have more privacy and live more comfortable together shortly later, but then moved again into the finally completed Ylijumalat fortress headquarters, Pohjola. When they moved into Pohjola, Valandil the True Assassin, an ally and friend of the Dark Jedi Order, offered Nyyrikki the chance to study his teachings as well as go on a mission with him to capture the one known as Isis Reeve. Nyyrikki accepted the offer, and the two went to the planet under the ruse that Nyyrikki wanted to discuss a treaty of sorts. The ruse was meant to intentionally suspicious, but it was meant to also draw the attention to Nyyrikki so that there was no suspicion that Valandil was involved at all. Valandil was able to approach Isis without being detected and inject her with a knockout agent before she knew it was coming, and Nyyrikki incapacitated her friends who tried to stop them. Once they had brought Isis to the Xendorian Guard Citadel, Nyyrikki returned to Pohjola on Ilum. Moving On, Mourning, and Kael Fen After a short time living in Pohjola on Ilum, Nyyrikki decided to move off of Ilum due to the hostile environment and lack of resources. He set his eyes on the forest planet of Trian, which had shown weakness and vulnerability to the foreign attack despite its history of fierce independence. Combining the military power of his fleet with his friend, Eversio's, they took over the planet quickly after apprehending the leader of the Trianii people, Keeta Fel. It was also during this time that the Ylijumalat troops surged into Cartann, the most powerful State of Adumar, leaving behind the State of Yedagon to make use of the more powerful State's resources. After both locations, Trian and Cartann, were secured, Nyyrikki had the fortress, Pohjola, moved to Trian. Soon the Ylijumalat began to produce more mass accelerator and plasma technology, and Nyyrikki left to seek enlightenment and peace of mind on Tython. He struggled himself over whether or not to marry Maline as he thought still had feelings for Kael Fen. Still indecisive, he left Tython to return to Trian to see Maline. While they were in the gardens, Maline revealed that she might have been pregnant, but suddenly suffered a massive seizure that shortly later terribly damaged her memory. It appeared fate had made the decision for him, and he found himself in a situation similar to when he was powerless to save Selena. Once again seeking solace with this knowledge, the young man retreated back to Tython in a desperate hope that the planet would hold answers. The conclusion was finally reached that Maline be left to start her life over rather than trying to start all over with him when he had been having doubts about marrying her. Nyyrikki would later admit that his relationship with Maline had regrettably felt too much like just a physical relationship than true love worthy of marriage. Meanwhile, the Ylijumalat troops located upon Adumar began to withdraw from the planet to set up on just Trian when Eversio and Cthulu decided to take an extended leave of absence into the Unknown Regions. No longer having his friends by his side and therefore now alone, Nyyrikki went to the planet of Naboo, the homeworld of Eversio, in an effort to find himself. It was there that he, by some possibly an act of fate and the Force, met Kael. After spending a short period of time with her on the beaches of Naboo, Nyyrikki took her to find a place for them to spend the night. Although he had originally intended on them getting separate rooms, Kael stated that she did not mind sharing a room so they got a single suite. It was there while inside the suite that Nyyrikki finally opened his heart to Kael and told her his desire to be with her. To his surprise, Kael actually replied that she felt the same about him, and they shared a passionate kiss. It was at that moment they could no longer contain their passion and love, and they made love that night. In the morning though when Kael awakened, she realized that if she did not return to the Jedi now, she would never be able to due to her desire for Nyyrikki. In the end she decided she would ultimately fall to the Dark Side if she did not leave so she silently left while Nyyrikki still slept. Little did she or Nyyrikki know though that she might have potentially conceived, possibly the greatest sign that the Force had truly drawn them together that night. Becoming the Smith and the Black Guard Seemingly with love no longer present within his life, Nyyrikki dedicated his life from that point on entirely to the Ylijumalat and learning the secrets of forging and walking in Death. He started with abandoning Trian to set Tursas Enterprises upon Zonoma Sekot, the once proud home of Asgard that was now only inhabited by a handful of people. Before he could begin his training though, he returned to the Known Galaxy due to being summoned by Eversio. When he met with Eversio, he learned that his half-brother wished to start a new faction known as the Black Guard that would rival enough the Xendorian Guard in power. Eversio also introduced him to a young woman by the name of Vasti aka Aalia Ra, who was acting as the advisor for Eversio. After they had spoken, they departed for a planet where Reign was the governor and entered negotiations where the planet would be under partial control of the Black Guard. Once the negotiations were over, Nyyrikki stayed behind to discuss a possible alliance between the Black Guard and Xendorian Guard with Reign to ensure that the Black Guard would go unopposed when they moved against the Iron Fists. With reassurances from the sage that he and Lahash Fortia would stand with the Black Guard as allies, Nyyrikki left the Known Regions of the Galaxy to train on Linnunrata. After he had consulted with his father and familiar, Valki, and discovering from them that the only way to best learn the greatest forging secret of the Ylijumalat had to be done via learning from the legenday Ukko, he set out into solitude at the summer home of his family in the Southern Hemisphere of Linnunrata. Four years were spent studying the forging arts under Tapio and the Samaanit until finally Nyyrikki entered Death to learn from Ukko himself as to how properly forge a blade using the Sampo, a special forge locating in Death. In a battle of wills with the Call of Death, he summoned the spirit of Ukko to hear his teachings and applied them to forge a blade unlike any other in the Galaxy known as Oikeus. When Nyyrikki returned to the Known Galaxy, he had fully embraced both aspects of his heritage: the Samaanit and technology and weaponry of the Ylijumalat. Characteristics Personality and Traits Standing at about 5'10" with brown hair, Nyyrikki had a handsome face with a wide jaw and high cheekbones, an athletic build, and appeared to be Human except that his emerald-brown eyes had the appearance of those of a feline and slightly elongated ears typical of his species. He had odd tattoos that ran down his arms from his shoulders that were assumed to be his species language. Despite his young age as a Ylijumala, Nyyrikki notably had a few wisps of graying hair and starting to pale complexion as a result of journeying into Death to forge his masterwork sword, Oikeus. In highly casual settings he usually wore a dark robe, gauntlets, and boots all made of armorweave with a green, gray, or brown flightsuit which was also made of armorweave with a belt for his weapons, but more commonly he wore over the flightsuit a suit of modular Ylijumalat Varjo-class armor using slightly lighter plating that enabled better ease of movement, speed, and agility, but slightly lowered the protection it offered. Worn dark gray armorweave robes were often worn draped over the armor. Around his neck he wore a silver ring with golden engravings of his species language. The ring was the one that he gave to his childhood friend, Selena, who died at the hands of criminals. Twenty years into the future when he was in his fifties and watching over Jevn, Nyyrikki wore more casual clothing in which he wore simple black pants, a white shirt, and a armorweave black brown parka as well as black armorweave gloves and boots. Nyyrikki was known for being reserved, calm, and seemingly always in control and bluntly honest, a clear reflection of how his species was who were known for being impassive and somewhat cold, at least to outside observers. He was known for often having a stern expression, which tended to make most people think he was unfriendly. During his youth he was known to be both quiet and patient while at other times easily angered. He was however passionate about those he cared about, going to incredible lengths to help them when he could. A trait that he displayed when first reentering the Known Galaxy after returning to Linnunrata for the first time since leaving the Jedi Order was his tendency to act like a gentleman and give compliments freely towards women, which some (who were mostly Jedi) tended to frown upon. As a result he was often accused of being something of a womanizer, although it was unintentional so in a way his was very naive about the customs of the Known Regions in terms of relationships. Very few people knew that in reality Nyyrikki's behavior was inspired by the Ylijumalat's culture in which young women were highly respected and treated with utmost courtesy. As time went on though, he became more and more reserved and distant towards people in general, and his attitude towards others even outside of combat became cold and calculating. The Jedi mercy he had been taught gave way to what he saw as a more decisive and active stance towards agents of evil and crime, believing like a true Ylijumalat that all evil and injustice must be crushed "before it is allowed to spread like a great plague". However, he displayed a great deal of compassion and kindness to the weak and helpless. Despite his reserved personality most of the time, he had an odd sense of humor that was often brought about by his best friend, Eversio. They had a tendency to drink rum and make bad jokes, much to the annoyance of others who did not understand their bizarre humor. Abilities and Powers As a Force Sensitive Ylijumalat that boasted feline level hearing and sight, a physically fit body, and cold resistance, despite being commonly associated with the Xendorian Guard Nyyrikki largely lacked the raw potent command of the Force that his companions Pyros, Iniquitous, Reign, Lahash, and Eversio so easily wielded. He was known to use more passive abilities than his companions related to stealth because like all Ylijumalat Nyyrikki was a hunter by nature, and he reflected it through his study of Force Cloak and Concealment. As a member of the Samaanit, Nyyrikki had a deep knowledge of the abilities and traits required of a shaman, making him well versed in the spirit world and the Netherworld and how the Force interacted with both those worlds and the world of the Living. He knew several abilities many in the rest of the Galaxy did not such as the ability to "walk" in Death as well as summon and banish spirirts. His close relation with the spiritual world gave him a highly attuned Force Sense that he could apply in multiple ways from sensing danger to spirits to microsized imperfections in objects which he applied to forging. His Samaanit and shaman studies also granted him a fair amount of knowledge in healing and the manipulation of the Force and good spirits to aid the health and well being of sickly or wounded friends. Lastly, the highly spiritual aspects of his order granted him insight to martial art and body enhancing abilities commonly known as Force Valor, Force Speed, and Breathe Control. His greatest talent came from his mastery in forging and making weapons and armor, which gave him extensive knowledge in how to manipulate energy, environment, molecular structure, and magnetic fields in precise applications used primarily for forging and weapon making due to lacking the raw power of his comrades while exhibiting a much higher precision and control. As a result, he quickly became known as one of the best, if not the best personal military arms specialist in the Galaxy. Nyyrikki combined the worlds of technology and arsenals with his passive abilities of the Force to become a versitile combatant set apart from his companions who relied mostly on their raw skill and power in the Force. He had a tendency to look down upon using the Force almost exclusively to forge and make weapons, and he claimed that he could make not only a weapon of equal quality using technology and traditional techniques, but superior results as well compared to using the Force. However, he was known to manipulate the Force to "forge" Samaanit Force runes into a blade after forging the weapon if he so chose. Despite his weakness in aggressive or external telepathic abilities, he displayed a powerful resistance any telepathic abilities attempted on his mind that he did not allow. This is possibly due to his strong will, Ylijumalat heritage, and his journeys into Death where he saw horrors only a handful in the Galaxy had ever seen. For those that have tried to enter his mind or read his thoughts, they have described his mind as an endless maze that is best left alone lest they be lost forever in his mind. Ironically, Nyyrikki found communication with spirits and the Netherworld to come naturally to him in comparsion to his struggle with using aggressive abilities of Telepathy. When Nyyrikki finally left Death from forging his masterwork sword, the Force remained in its rather supportive role instead of abilities like Lightning or other external aggressive abilities. As the designer and forger of the premier magnetic accelerators and weapons in the Galaxy, his deep understanding of weapons and extensive training and study with each weapon he had made him a devastating marksman and near superhuman quickdraw even without the Force when using his magnetic accelerators. He favored using a battle rifle in combat situations, and his HUD further amplified his inherent and honed skills in shooting that already outstripped the others of the Dark Jedi Order and many others in the Galaxy. Despite using a battle rifle in most engagements, he originally trained with sniper rifles. He was well versed in martial arts including Ataru and Makashi from his Jedi years, but was particularly skilled in the Ylijumalat Kuolinisku tyylit(styles) including sielumiekka (plasmasword; literally means soul or spirit sword) miekka(sword), puukko(knife), leuku(longknife/machete), and päätös (unarmed). He often used abilities such as Force Valor and Burst of Speed and the underlays of his armor to augment his use of martial arts, and commonly he used the abilities when quick-drawing to surprise and attack a Force Using opponent before they could even react. He was fluent in Taivaallinen (Ylijumalat language), Basic, High Galactic, Huttese, and partially Mandalorian. Forms Mastered *Kuolinisku (Ylijumalat sword style) *Päätös (Ylijumalat Force augmented martial art style) Apprentice *Ataru *Makashi Novice *Shii-cho Force Powers Mastered *Energy/Molecular/Magnetic Manipulation (Forging/Samaanit Runes) *Samanismi (Shamanism) **Force Ghost: enables communication with spirits and Force Ghosts as well as the preservation of one's own spirit **Kuolema-Kävely: "walking" in Death **Karsikko: returns or in more dangerous situations, banishes spirits and undead into Death **Luonto: summons a spirit from Death for various tasks depending on the spirit, but mostly for benevolent reasons **Henki: The Samaanit version of Force Healing; literally means "life", "spirit", or "stamina"; sometimes bolstered by the aid of spirits summoned by Luonto Journeyman *Force Stealth/Force Camouflage *Force Senses **Etiäinen: A Samaanit version of Precognition *Force Valor *Burst of Speed *Force Leap Apprentice *Telepathy *Breathe Control Knowledge (Known but no longer used) * Telekinesis **Projected Fighting **Alter Environment Equipment Nyyrikki had a large arsenal of weaponry, ranging from firearms to blade weapons. He was unorthodox in that instead of using the traditional lightsaber style, he originally chose a cross-guard like that of a traditional sword, which was very uncommon as a hilt style in lighsabers. In addition, the lightsaber had an unstable color crystal which gave the blade a look as though it were slowly burning. Two very rare power crystals were placed within it: an Ilum Pontite crystal as well as an Ankarres Sapphire that originally belonged to Selena which was encased within the hilt's pummel to aid Nyyrikki when he was healing someone or himself. After the departure of Kael however, Nyyrikki replaced his lightsaber with a Ylijumalat plasmasword, Järjestys (Order), made of taivaallinen teras with a 30 inch hunter green colored blade as a symbol of him completely accepting his heritage as both a Ylijumala and Samaani which was worn on his right hip. The plasmasword notably held the Ankarres Sapphire within its pommel that was once inside his lightsaber. The plasmasword was notably waterproof with hardening against electromagnetic radiation like most plasmaswords due to the plasma itself being highly ionizing. It contained a special modification of Nyyrikki's invention in which a special gravity generator could be activated to increase the weight of the blade so that the blade did not feel weightless. Having this added weight on the blade gave him an advantage in attacking and defending as well as offering a psychological advantage due to opponents not expecting a lightsaber type weapon to have weight in the blade, and the added weight enabled Nyyrikki to still inflict blunt trauma if the user was wearing lightsaber resistant armor. In addition to his plasmasword, he carried a taivaallinen teräs puukko(a type of hunting knife) called Velvollisuus(Duty) forged and given to him by his father with Force runes on the 5 inch blade. As a larger companion to the puukko, he carries a 8.5 inch taivaallinen teräs leuku, which could be described as a mini-machete or bushcraft knife, called Rohkeus (Valor/Courage). The puukko and leuku, which both boasted Ylijumalat electro-vibro technology, were stored in a sheath hanging horizontally with the blades at a slight downward angle on the back of his waist. Additionally, he recently now wears a Force imbued taivaallinen teräs sword, Oikeus (Justice), on his left hip that is unlike any other sword in the Galaxy due to the fact he forged the blade in Death itself combined with the finest Ylijumalat electro-vibroweapon technology and forged using the best traditional techniques available. It had a pattern welded grayish black 27.5 inch blade with a wave/watery design on it that was produced by the blade and hilt compotents being made of the Ylijumalat alloy, and the handle being made of stained birch. The blade had Samaanit runes and an inscription engraved upon the blade that read on one side: "I am Justice forged in Death to bring judgment upon those who threaten Life." The blade's shape and geometry was the real life equivalent to a real life Oakeshott Type XIV, which was designed to combine cutting and thrusting with a slight edge towards cutting. On the other side was a small Tuoni coat of arms engraved along with Nyyrikki's full name in flowing writing. The runes on the sword seemed to wash over the sword like oil due to the blade being imbued with the Force. What was strange about the blade was that due to it being forged in Death with the aid of the Force runes, using sacred trees to fuel the fires of the hearth, and quenched in the Waters of the River of Death, when the blade cut into an opponent, the person felt as if they were being struck by not only a blade, but also extreme freezing cold. The sword could cause necrosis when in contact with an opponent if Nyyrikki willed it and also proved to be highly potent against those who were Dead or had prolonged their life unnaturally. Perhaps the most unnerving side effect caused by forging the blade in Death was that the sword was an anomaly in nature itself similar to a Wound or Echo in the Force, giving any Force Sensitives or even some normal people a strong feeling of being in the presence of Death itself. Also as an anomaly similar to a Wound in the Force, the sword made Nyyrikki very difficult for Force Users to sense when in his possession. The guard of the sword was known as a Type AE, which was highly uncommon, and the pommel was a Type 13v.1 according to Geibig's typology. Nyyrikki carried magnetic accelerator guns that came from his species military such as the M80 pistol, which was strapped to his right thigh in true gunslinger style. It was said he had specially rigged it so if it was damaged he could throw it at an opponent and detonate it to not only explode but also release knockout and tear gas. This powerful projectile weapon was based on magnetic accelerator technology (like Gauss guns) which were highly effective not only against armor of all kinds, but against Force Users and lightsabers. He often also carried a M95b(attle) rifle, and sometimes on occasion a XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle instead of the battle rifle. In various pockets he carried extra ammunition. He made full use of the weapons and equipment that came with his Varjos-class armor (see patent for listing of all equipment and weapons on armor), which was designed with the idea in mind of hunting Force Users. He notably had an Assassin's Blade under his wrist that replaced the standard retracting vibroblade usually on top of his wrist on his armor as a testament to his friendship and brief apprenticeship to Valandil, the most notorious assassin in the Galaxy. He sometimes carried an assortment of grenades including from frag, EMP, smoke/knockout/teargas, and flashbang that could be detonated either remotely, via timer, or impact. XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle Fleet and Troops Ukko Fleet *1 Aggressor-class destroyer, the Vasara II (moderate); flagship *1 Acclamator II-class cruisers (medium) *1 Vindicator-class frigate (medium) *1 Vengeance-class frigates (medium) *1 Marauder-class Corvette (light) *2 CR-90 Corellian Corvettes (light) *3 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate (light) *2 VT-49 Decimators (support) *7 Skipray Blastboats (support) *50 Blade 34 Fighters (hyperdrive) *22 Scythe Bombers Fleet Ground Forces *''Commander'': Glenn (NPC General) *''Commander'': Janus/Jaki (NPC General) *''Commander'': Clar (NPC General) *100 AT-ATs (Heavy) *75 Meteor-class Aerial Forts (Heavy) *200 MZ-8 Pulse Cannons (Medium) *330 AT-STs (Light) *420 speeder bikes (Light) *35 Samaanit Acolytes/Sage (NPC Generals) *500 Iskujoukot (Commando) *10,000 Eliitti (Elite) Troop Specifications Samaanit Acolyte/Sage Force User *- Varjo-class Stealth Armor (click link to see details) *-Celestial Firearms Railguns Series (varies situation to situation) *-Ylijumalat Plasma Sword *-Perkele Long Sword *-Malakh Knife *-XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol *-2 of each grenades: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Iskujoukot * Varjo-class Stealth Armor (click link to see details) * -Celestial Firearms Railguns Series (varies situation to situation) *-XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol *-Chayot Arming Sword *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Standard Eliitti Squad *10 total *1 officer *5 rifleman *1 medic *1 engineer *1 sharpshooter/sniper *1 support Officer *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Chayot Arming Sword *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Wrist Attachments: flamethrower capable of launching blasts of plasma, mass accelerator mini rocket launcher with laser and lockon targeting capabilities, grappling fibercord whip with taser capabilities *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Riflemen *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Wrist Attachments: flamethrower capable of launching blasts of plasma, mass accelerator mini rocket launcher with laser and lockon targeting capabilities, grappling fibercord whip with taser capabilities *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Sharpshooter/Sniper *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Wrist Attachments: flamethrower capable of launching blasts of plasma, mass accelerator mini rocket launcher with laser and lockon targeting capabilities, grappling fibercord whip with taser capabilities *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Engineer *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Wrist Attachments: flamethrower capable of launching blasts of plasma, mass accelerator mini rocket launcher with laser and lockon targeting capabilities, grappling fibercord whip with taser capabilities *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, gamma ray burst *-misc charges and demolitions explosives *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Medic *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Support *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun *-XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-Wrist Attachments: flamethrower capable of launching blasts of plasma, mass accelerator mini rocket launcher with laser and lockon targeting capabilities, grappling fibercord whip with taser capabilities *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, smoke, tear gas, gamma ray burst *-Universal D-Package *-Skills D-Package Category:Characters